A New Generation
by SDAngel4p3
Summary: Piper's 50th birthday starts off wonderfully, but then Paige gives her something that ruins her party. But is her party really ruined? It is better than it sounds! Please read and review!
1. A Birthday

**Hey, everyone! Here's my new story! I hope you like it. If you have any constructive criticism, I would love to hear it. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters except the ones that are unfamiliar to 'Charmed' audiences. These ideas are mine, not from anyone else. It is also written solely by me and me only. Copyright 2006_

"You're got to be kidding me!" She screamed in delight. The woman ripped the rest of the wrapping paper off of a gift she had just received. She placed her hands on the side of the box: _'The Sharpest Knives Known To Man: A Cook's Dream' _She looked across the table. "Thanks, Phoebes!"

"No problem, Piper. But it wasn't just me who thought of this ya know…" Phoebe motioned towards the three young girls, and a grown man, sitting next to her.

"Thank you Prue, Patty, Penny, and Coop," Piper said in order. "I really appreciate it." Piper walked over to the other side of the table to give them all hugs after she set the box down onto the table. Phoebe turned around to look at Piper.

"Well, it is your 50th birthday party, and we though you deserved something special," Phoebe smiled. "You forgot to open it up!" Phoebe reached across the table and gave Piper her new favorite set of cooking knives.

"OHMIGOD! It's personalized!" She showed off the knives: _'Piper Halliwell's'_ Piper then gave Phoebe, her daughters, and Coop hugs. Paige then stood up.

"Piper, you forgot about how we still have a gift for you…" Paige pouted playfully. She then handed an envelope over to Piper; smiling happily at two girls, a boy, and another grown man who were sitting next to herself.

"I feel like I am being spoiled today!" Piper took 4 slips of paper out of the envelope. "_'A One Day Pass for May 17th, 2022 At the Marioni Deluxe Royal Treatment Spa' _and there are four of them!" Piper flipped through the rest of them and frowned. "But they're all for the same day…" Paige then looked down at the floor with a sheepish-looking face on.

"Well, ya see Piper, I was hoping that maybe you would take your loving sisters out, you know, as a girl's day out…" Phoebe and Paige put on their best puppy-dog faces. Piper sighed, tucking her chocolate hair behind her ear and looked back-and-forth at her two younger sisters.

"Fine! I'll take you two," Piper laughed while she said it. Everyone else joined in, but while the others were laughing, Piper had a few tears running down her cheeks. She whispered, "I'm sorry I'm going to have fun on the 21st anniversary of your death, Prue. I wish you were here," Piper wiped her eyes before anyone had noticed her crying. Then something struck Phoebe.

"Wait! Hold on, people!" Phoebe yelled over the laughter. She put her hands up to calm everyone. Phoebe placed her hands on the tables as she was standing up. She bent her head down and looked at the carpet below her feet. Phoebe then started to speak. "Piper, didn't you say that there were _four _passes, correct?" She looked up at Piper forcing her hair to travel to behind her ears. Piper nodded with confusion.

"What are you getting at?" Henry spoke up. He was obviously getting annoyed that Phoebe was ruining one of the rare moments of fun the whole family shared between demon fights.

"Paige, are you trying to make some sick joke?" Phoebe looked up again revealing red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Paige felt as if she was being cornered by demons, except this time it was her sister.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Penny asked her mother. Whenever her mother started crying, even though she was only 9, she knew that there was something really bothering her. Phoebe turned to her daughter an starting to explain why she was upset; allowing Paige to understand why she was getting really emotional without having to yell at her.

"Well, Patty, 21 years ago, your Aunt Piper and I faced one of the most dangerous demon in the underworld at that time," Phoebe looked at Piper asking if it was okay to tell their kids about the aunt they never knew about. Piper walked over to Phoebe knowing that it would be hard for her to talk about this particular subject. She placed her hand on Phoebe's right shoulder, slightly making her calmer and signifying that it was time to tell the new generation about a lost family member.

**Please read and review!**

**Thanks much!**


	2. The Truth

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you like this one also! READ and REVIEW please!**

"We faced this demon on the 17th of May in 2001," Phoebe took an unsteady breath before she continued, but before she continued, one of Paige's kids spoke up.

"Why aren't you talking about my mom?" One of the girls said. "She was there too, you know!" Paige looked at her daughter, smiling at first because she knew her daughter cared about her, and then frowned. She saw her mother's face. "You mean you weren't there?" Paige nodded.

"Cassandra, we didn't know about your mom until after that day," Phoebe answered for Paige. Piper's daughter, whom we all know as Melinda, then got curious.

"What happened that day, Aunt Phoebe?" Everyone practically moved forward on their chairs like school-aged kids waiting for story-time to begin. That is everyone, except for Leo. He, of course, remembers the day quite well too. Leo just simply looked down; remembering the woman they all lost that day. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other again before Phoebe said anything.

"I got a premonition of a demon killing an innocent who turned out to be a Dr. Griffiths," Phoebe said in a nostalgic style, trying to remember that horrific day. "Piper and I, along with our older sister, Prue, went to a hospital to take him back to the manor," Phoebe said as she watched everyone's reaction to her say 'our older sister, Prue'. Some faces were filled with shock and others were filled with surprise and others were filled with wonderment.

"Yes, we do have another sister, but we'll get to what happened in a little bit," Piper picked up where Phoebe left off. "I told Phoebe to go upstairs to get the spell to vanquish Shax, the demon, more specifically the _then_ source's assassin, who was sent after Dr. Griffiths." She still spoke with venom dripping from her teeth when she said her older sister's killer's name.

"When I came down from the attic, and said a 'power-of-three' spell to wound Shax, Dr. Griffiths was standing in shock in the dining room. He was just staring and my sisters, not doing a damn thing!" Phoebe yelled, venting some frustration. "I went over to Piper and Prue and called for Leo. Remember, your uncle was a Whitelighter back then," Phoebe explained to her and Paige's kids. "He healed both of them-"

"WHAT? LEO HEALED PRUE!" Piper screamed in surprise. Leo looked up at Phoebe with anger. He then looked at Piper with a 'she'll explain why' look on. Piper turned towards Phoebe trying to keep her temper under control. "Well, Phoebe, do you care to explain?" Piper breathed as she tapped her fingers on the chair Phoebe eventually sat on.

"Well, you two were healed and then followed Shax onto the street and you two semi-vanquished him with your new exploding power," she said shifting in her chair while stealing a glance at Leo. "You and Prue then sent me down to the underworld where I could try and save Cole. But you and Prue didn't know you were exposed on live television when you did that to Shax. Leo told me the rest of this so correct me if I'm wrong, okay Leo?" Leo nodded, but then shook his head.

"I'll tell the rest," Leo said putting his elbows on his knees and looking down at the floor. He picked his head up and continued where Phoebe left off. "A whole group of people, at least one hundred, gathered in front of our house behind barricades that Darryl had the police put up. There was this one lady that got through the barricades and broke into the house by the driveway. Prue used her powers to move her out of the manor, and that is who probably shot you Piper," Leo said choking on tears because he still remembered the day that their world was turned around. Phoebe and Leo switched off telling how they got to reverse time and they saved Piper, but Prue died and so did the doctor, leaving Cole out of the story. They let everything sink into their family's head, especially Piper. Little did they know, but they were being watched from behind the wall behind the stairs.


	3. The Card

**Sorry for the long wait, folks! Here's the next chapter.**

_She watched them intensely as they explored the grief and anguish associated with the death of their beloved sister that happened 21 years ago. She shook her head and snorted out a laugh. 'Stupid mortals…' She thought as she flipped her hair behind her head and looked at them again. 'What they don't understand is that there are more important things than family…' She sighed as she looked into the mirror on the wall beside her. 'Don't they ever learn?' Then an image of a cloaked figure appeared in the mirror._

"_No they don't, my angel," a venomous voice boomed throughout the room. "I like the place you've acclimated yourself to. It is very like you Victoria…" The cloaked figure suddenly solidified outside of the mirror; standing right in front of the woman already present in the room. "It's a lovely cave," he said as he brought the woman into a long embrace._

"_I was wondering when you were going to show up!" Victoria said as she pushed herself out of the hug. She looked into the man's eyes and smiled. "Don't you trust your sly wife?" The man leaned down and whispered into her ear._

"_You're more than sly, Victoria," he said seductively. "You're devilish." He leaned back and crossed his arms. "Now why were you thinking about mortals?" Victoria threw her head back and laughed wickedly._

"_Nathaniel, they aren't just mortals," she shook her head as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Victoria proceeded to walk around his back until she reached his other shoulder and then whispered into his ear, "They're our next vanquish." Nathaniel turned around almost knocking his wife down._

"_You want us to vanquish mortals? Are you kidding Victoria?" He laughed with anger seeping through. "What demon would want to waste its time killing mortals if they want to gain ground to be able to be the next Source? We only go after witches!!!" He slapped her across the face knocking her down this time. She looked up with fire in her eyes._

"_These aren't just mortals, they're witches too, Nathaniel!" She got up dusting herself off. "Now if you ever knock me down again or even hurt me one slightest bit, I shall vanquish you!" Victoria said with her voice getting progressively lower. "Look at the window! You'll see them talking!!!" She pointed to where a picture of the Charmed Ones was visible. Nathaniel moved his head in the direction of his wife's hand and shuddered at the sight of who was moving in the picture. He grabbed Victoria's neck and shoved her against the wall._

"_DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO THOSE WITCHES ARE, VICTORIA?? THEY ARE THE CHARMED ONES!!!" Nathaniel breathed heavily upon her face. Victoria wasn't affected by his movement. She looked at the stone floor of the cave, and then she breathed in and then looked back up. The second she looked back up, Nathaniel exploded._

"_I told him not to do that to me…" She stood up normally again and looked back at the window. "The Charmed Ones, eh? Well, let's see how though they really are…"

* * *

_

Everyone sat in silence as tears were finally dried. Phoebe looked at Paige again. "So you see why I said what I said?" Phoebe sighed as she looked down at her knees.

"Yes, Phoebe," Paige began. "But the fourth ticket was for any friend that Piper would want to bring along." Paige looked down at her own feet. "I guess I'll take them back, Piper. I mean we could always get you something else." Paige sighed.

"Paige, I wouldn't let you take these away," Piper said jokingly. "I actually need this!" Piper walked over to her youngest sister and gave her a hug. "We should've told you about how she died before. I mean, she was, well still is, your sister too." Piper smiled at Paige and she returned the smile. Paige nodded and looked over at Phoebe's eldest daughter.

"Prue, what have you been looking at this whole time?" Paige asked questioningly. She cocked her head to the side waiting for her answer, but she didn't. "Prue?" Paige said while waving her arms to try to get her attention, and this time she did.

"Sorry, it's just that…" Prue trailed off while she looked at the same place she looked at before. "Where did that come from?" She questioned as she pointed to the nicely wrapped gift on the center of the table. Coop stood up and looked at it.

"It says it's for Piper," Coop shrugged as he sits back down. "I guess it's another birthday present, and I think it's from the elders since it is wrapped in mostly all white." He crossed his arms as he watched with anticipation as his sister-in-law opened up the card on the mysterious gift.

"Okay, I think I'll read this out loud…" Piper took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She opened them back up and read: "Piper, you have been so strong for the past 21 years. You took care of this family better than I could've ever taken care of you and Phoebe. I am so proud of you. Love…" Piper just looked at the card; forgetting about the present that stood in the center of the table.

"Piper…" Leo prompted his wife to say the person's name. Piper looked at her husband with tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Love, your older sister-" Piper paused because she saw someone in the foyer walking towards the door. The figure had long hair and was slim. She figured the figure was a woman because she was wearing boots with heels on them and a leather jacket. Piper shouted out to the woman, "Prue!" Piper fainted as the woman turned around when she called out her name.


	4. The mystery woman

**Sorry the update took so long. I hope you like it!!!**

"Love, your older sister-" Piper paused because she saw someone in the foyer walking towards the door. The figure had long hair and was slim. She figured the figure was a woman because she was wearing boots with heels on them and a leather jacket. Piper shouted out to the woman, "Prue!" Piper fainted as the woman turned around when she called out her name.

The woman immediately ran over to Piper's side, blocking everyone from getting to her. The woman kept her head down so the others couldn't see who she was. She took Piper into her arms and held Piper against her like a mother comforting a child. She stroked Piper's head whispering into her ear: "It's okay, Piper, I'm here. Wake up, sweetie."

"Okay, so who ever you are, get your measly little hands off of our sister," Phoebe said as she grabbed Paige's hand. Phoebe was hoping against all odds that the woman that was presently holding Piper was in fact Prue. All Phoebe needed to do was to see her face, and at the precise moment that she does, she would know whether or not that that woman is Prue. But no one in the room moved.

"You heard what my sister said," Paige said nervously. "Get your hands off of her or-"

"Or what, Paige?" Henry jutted in. "I know that you don't hurt innocents, and even if this woman is a demon or warlock, she isn't hurting Piper. Just breath and-"

"Henry! You honestly think that Paige or Phoebe would relax if any type of being is holding onto their sister?" Coop protested. Coop looked down at the woman holding onto Piper, his face contorted with fear, but it smoothed out and eventually turned into a soft smile.

"Why are you smiling Coop?" Leo asked. Every eye in the room, except for the mysterious woman and Piper's eyes were on him at the very moment. Coop looked up and scanned the confused faces.

"Well, you know how I can sense love because I am a Cupid, right?" Coop asked in one of those 'I-like-to-explain-things-so-I-sound-smart' tones.

"Yeah, dad, we know…" his middle child spoke up. Coop just chuckled and continued.

"Well, all I feel in this room right now is love," he said as he looked down at the pair on the floor. "Especially from her," he said as he pointed at the woman Piper called Prue.

"So she's not going to hurt my mom?" Wyatt stepped forward, getting a better look at the woman holding his mother. Coop shook his head.

"Who is she though?" Chris asked. He crossed his arms and stood next to Wyatt. Wyatt looked over at him and shrugged. At that moment, Piper started to wake up.

"Prue…" Piper started to say. Then, after realizing what had just happened to her and what she had seen, she shot up and out of the woman's arms. "Prue?!" She screamed. She looked over to the door where she thought she had last seen her. Her face fell and her head dropped as she realized she was no longer there. She then felt someone stroking her hair.

"It's okay, honey" the person whispered into her ear. Piper recognized the voice and turned to look at the person who uttered those words.

"Prue?" Piper only breathed. Piper staggered backwards, not believing her own eyes. "I-I don't understand…" She pushed the strands of hair that fell in front of her eyes behind her ear and then let her hands drop to her sides. "Is it really you?"

"You tell me," the woman said as she revealed her face to everyone in the room. Only three people in the room gasped. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were stunned. All three of them had one question on their mind: How could this be? Melinda, Piper's only daughter, ran over to the fireplace where an old picture of her mother, her Aunt Phoebe, and the woman her aunt had just explained as being Aunt Prue were pictured smiling. The picture she was holding was the last picture ever taken of the three of them together before Prue died.

"Well, from the looks of things…" Melinda started saying, comparing the picture she had in her hand to the woman standing in the middle of the room. _She has the same ice blue eyes, same raven hair, same figure, same face structure- G-d she has the same everything!!! _Melinda thought. "I would say that she is Aunt Prue."

The next sound that was heard was sobbing. Phoebe and Piper had practically flung themselves onto Prue. Yes, it was official; the woman is indeed Prue Halliwell.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the parlor by the fire place amazed on how their relative, who died 21 years ago, was actually _breathing _and sitting on a couch that very moment.

"So, who were you most annoyed with when you were growing: my mom or Aunt Phoebe?" Chris asked. No one, except for Prue, saw Phoebe raise her hand as she blushed a little bit. Prue smiled at her, who she still considers, her baby sister.

"No, no, no, Chris. I have a better question: Didn't Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's bedroom used to be yours, Aunt Prue?" Prue asked. Phoebe, Leo, and Piper looked at her questioningly. She shrugged her shoulders. "I had a premonition in there one day where I saw her sleeping in there and this weird, almost gothic-like, chic was opening her bedroom door while she was sleeping," Prue said almost in one breath. She then looked at Prue again. "But you had short hair back then and so did you, mom," she said as she turned to her mother.

"Oh, yeah, that Aviva chic," Prue said as she shook her head. She looked at Phoebe, "From the way you are now, Phoebes, I would have never guessed you would've been friends with her."

"Thanks, I think," Phoebe said as she smiled back at Prue.

"Not that I am not happy to finally meet you, believe me I am, but how and why are you back?" Paige asked.


	5. She's Back

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!!! I would like to thank you for reading my story. Anyway, I hope you like the update. There will be a part in this story with a strong sexual theme.**

"Not that I am not happy to finally meet you, believe me I am, but how and why are you back?" Paige asked.

Prue looked at Paige with sorrow filled eyes. "I was sent back here-"

"Hold on a sec…" Piper jutted into their conversation. "You were sent _back _here? From where?"

Prue just looked at Piper. "I was placed in a differently reality," Prue started. She led them to the couches and sat down. After everyone was situated, she continued. "After I died, the Elders asked me a question: 'Do you want to be with Andy?' And me, not thinking about mom or grams or the consequences, answered yes," Prue breathed. "I didn't actually answer yes, I more like screamed it," Prue laughed.

"Well, Prue, you love Andy and you always will," Phoebe justified why Prue screamed. "I know that you two would've got married if he wasn't killed," she said laughing, unbeknownst to her that Prue was looking at her hands with a smile on.

"Well, Phoebe, you're one hundred percent right…" Prue said has she looked back up. She then lifted her left hand with her palm facing herself. "We would've gotten married-" Phoebe grabbed her hand and brought it closer to her.

"Wow, Prue, you _can_ get married when you're, well, you know…" Phoebe examined the ring on Prue's hand. "Well, Andy sure is rich in the, um, what kind of world are you in, well were, or whatever, you know what I mean." Phoebe stated, giving her Prue's hand back to her. Phoebe's eyes lingered on the ring before she looked back at her sister's face. She noticed that Piper seemed more angry than happy. "Piper, what's wrong?"

"Why couldn't we go to your wedding, or at least hear that you married him? Why would the elders keep something that big from us? We have the right to know what goes on with our sister!!!" Prue placed her hands on Piper's shoulders.

"Sweetie there was no way the elders even knew of us getting married," she explained. "The place where they sent Andy and me was the reality of 'Unlived Joy'," Prue said. "There is no magic there and no one 'listens in' on you."

"They sent you there?" Paige asked. "I was at a Whitelighter meeting recently, and they explained that the people, or witches, that are sent there did a great amount of good while they were alive. Few people are sent there, but it is an actual town like San Francisco. They have jobs there and everything," she was happy that her sister was sent there. She definitely deserved it. Prue died protecting the innocent.

"Do people die there?" Henry, Jr. asked. He was very curious about magic and what it can create. He never told his mom, but he loves being a witchlighter. Prue looked over to one of her three nephews.

"Only when they are ready to go to a normal afterlife," Prue answered smiling. Her attention went over to Coop as he cleared his throat.

"Can you have kids there? 'Cause without kids in any reality, there wouldn't be joy," Coop looked at his sister-in-law's face. He noticed a smile creeping onto her face, but before it appeared completely, she looked down. Prue stood up, and she reached into her back pocket and pulled something out. She handed it over to Coop.

"You tell me," Prue said with a giant smile spread across her face. As Coop examined the pictured, pride fell over Prue's face and her three sisters noticed.

"What's her name?" Paige asked. She knew the look that Prue had on, Piper and Phoebe had the same look on while they showed off pictures of their kids. Heck, she had the same look on when she showed off pictures of Henry, Jr., Cassandra, and Charlotte. Prue looked over at Paige and smiled as Coop handed the picture of Andy, Prue, and their daughter over to his wife to look at. Piper stood next to Phoebe as well.

"Shannen," Prue smiled. "Halliwell, of course. Andy wanted her to have the 'famous' last name," Prue said mocking her husband.

"I'm glad you have a wonderful afterlife, Prue, but again, why were you sent back?" Leo interrupted the 'catching up' business that people do at family reunions.

"Well, you see Leo," Prue began as she took her picture back, putting it into her pocket. "There's another demon, unfortunately, that the family has to worry about."

* * *

_(In the underworld)_

"_But my liege-_" _the warlock protested. Suddenly, the warlock exploded. A figure stepped out of the shadows._

"_That will teach him…" the figure said as it blew on their hand as if it was hot. The figure walked over to a wall of the cave they were in. There was a mirror on it- a very strange thing for a demon. The mirror revealed that the figure was a female warlock. "Victoria, Victoria, whatever will you do with yourself? You can't vanquish all your minions because then you won't have help to vanquish the Charmed Ones." As if on cue, a warlock blinked into her cave and kneeled down._

"_My liege, I come with good news," the warlock informed her. He looked up at Victoria with questioning eyes to see if he could get up. She waved her arm allowing him to rise off of the floor._

"_Kriege and I have captured more warlocks and they will be helping us to complete our mission…" the warlock looked as if were desperate. He was surprised when a seductive look came over Victoria's face._

"_Oh, Andres, you are so loyal," she said as she traced her finger over the side table that was near her. She looked at him; she looked deep into his eyes, and saw that if she could secure his loyalty, she knew that they couldn't loose the battle that they would soon be starting. Victoria 'modeled' her way over to Andres; taking off her coat on the way and unbuttoning her shirt. A smile pricked at the corner of Andres' mouth._

"_But Ms. Victoria is this even allowed?" Andres asked. Victoria laughed as she pushed Andres onto a bed that was right behind him. She then proceeded to get on top of him and take his clothes off. She bent down so her mouth was right beside Andres' right ear._

"_I make the rules, Andres," Victoria whispered. "One of my rules is that I get what ever warlock I choose: I chose you…" she started to grind her teeth on his ear and then she stopped and sat up. "Unless you don't want to have rule over all of my minions with me and be mine…" she pouted as she got off. Victoria was then pulled back onto the bed and this time Andres was on top._

"_I've always wanted to be with you…" Andres said. Andres then started to take off the rest of his clothes while Victoria did the same. Both of them got under the Egyptian cotton sheets and looked at each other. Andres started to passionately kiss Victoria._

_(A little while later in the underworld)_

"_Now, my minions," Victoria yelled at the bunch of warlocks that were standing in front of her. She looked over to Andres that was standing next to her with desperate eyes. Andres whistled to shut them up. Victoria looked over at him with the 'I-could've-done-that' look on, but Andres just shrugged his shoulders. "We have to kill the Charmed Ones no matter what!"_

"_But my liege! Don't you the other is back?" A random warlock called out._

"_What other one?" Victoria got angry. There wasn't supposed to be any more interruptions after Nathaniel._

"_The other Charmed One that Shax killed!! The Elders brought her back!" Another demon yelled out._

"_The other- the oldest… Prue? This isn't good…" Andres thought out loud._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have a really bad writer's block and cannot continue this story at the present time. I am truly sorry. This story isn't complete; therefore I will not edit the setting to 'complete', it is still 'in progress'. I do not know when I will complete it. Sorry!**

**2**


	7. Learning

**Hey, my writer's block was finally lifted!!! Here's an update that I am sure you will most likely appreciate. Here's a recap:**

"Well, you see Leo," Prue began as she took her picture back, putting it into her pocket. "There's another demon, unfortunately, that the family has to worry about."

_(In the underworld)_

"_The other _Charmed One _that Shax killed!! The Elders brought her back!" Another demon yelled out._

"_The other- the oldest… _Prue_? This isn't good…" Andres thought out loud.

* * *

_

Sighs were heard throughout the manor as Prue told them the news of the new demon coming to attack them. Like they didn't have enough coming after them already. "Are you sure there is another demon, Prue?" Paige asked. Prue turned to face Paige.

"Yes, Paige, there is another demon coming," Prue started to explain. "Otherwise, I would not be here." As Prue sat down, some of her raven hair fell in front of her face. She pushed it back behind her ear as Piper and Phoebe sat down on either side of her. She looked at both of them and smiled. "Even though I am only here for a short time to help you vanquish this demon, I am glad that I actually get to spend time with my family. I've missed you two," Prue said with obvious emotion in her voice. She looked up at Leo. "And you too, Leo. But to the rest of you, I am glad to have finally met you."

Agreements were spoken from the rest of the family as hugs were exchanged from the newly arrived family member to the others. Prue was surprised when one of her nieces jumped up and onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around the kid's waist and put her head on top of the girl's head. "Aunt Prue?" Penny, Phoebe's youngest daughter asked.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't go away," she said as she leaned her head against Prue's chest. "I don't want you to leave- ever." Penny nestled against her aunt. Tears pricked at Prue's eyes. She kissed the top of her head.

"I wish I didn't have to leave," Prue whispered. "I don't want to leave your mother or your other aunts, but I have to leave after I help them get rid of a nasty demon." Prue rested her cheek upon Penny's head and looked at Phoebe, Piper, and Paige from an awkward angle. She smiled faintly as she asked, "What?"

Piper was the first to respond. "Shannen is really lucky to have you as a mother, Prue," she stated matter-of-fact. "You are obviously great with kids." She motioned towards their niece that was resting upon Prue. Prue mouthed 'Yeah, I guess'.

"What do you mean 'You guess', Prue? You are!" Phoebe exclaimed. She knelt down in front of her sister so she didn't have to strain her eyes for a few seconds. "Piper and I were lucky to have an older sister who was as responsible as you were." Phoebe smiled and then said, "We lived a great life because of you. You were like a mother to us." She let out a small laugh. "I guess Piper and I had the experience before Shannen did." Phoebe rubbed Prue's shoulder. She gently took her sleeping daughter and handed her over to Coop.

"So, what are going to do about this demon?" Chris asked. He started to head towards the attic, but his father stopped him. "Dad, we need the book." But Leo shook his head.

"Chris, let your mother and her sisters look at the book in the attic- alone," he said sternly. "Let them fight this demon together, just the four of them, for once." Leo walked back towards the mini crowd and Chris followed him.

"If you need our help," Chris started. "Don't hesitate to ask," he said sounding like he wanted to fight the demon that was after them. He looked at his brother and sister and his cousins. "We better go outside and leave the witchcraft to the experts," he finished with a clap as he ushered his cousins, except for Penny who was know sleeping in the playpen.

As the four sisters walked up the stairs to the attic, the men sat down on the couches and put their feet up, on the table. Henry grabbed the clicker and turned the TV on to the 49ers game that was going on. They were loosing to the Chicago Bears 24-0 at half time.

* * *

Prue stopped at the doorway to the attic. She breathed in sharply as all the memories of her sisters and her vanquishing demons and coming to the book for answers came flooding back to her. The last time she looked at the book was with Phoebe in the parlor about the Banshee. Phoebe sensed her sister's hesitation and stepped up besides her. Phoebe laced an arm around her shoulder's to comfort her and to say that '_You're not alone- we're here, sweetie'. _The four sisters walked up to the pedestal that the _Book of Shadows_ was resting on.

The BOS contained all the Wicca information that they needed know about the demons and spirits they came into contact with. It was a family heirloom. The book gave them their powers, and if they ever loose it, they would loose their identities as witches as well.

Prue placed her hand upon the cover of the BOS. _The triquetra… _Prue thought. _I wish there were four interlocking circles instead of three. _She sighed as she opened the book. Prue placed her hands, palms down, above the pages of the book. "Come out, come out wherever you, little moronic demon who also thinks they can vanquish the _Charmed Ones_." She said as she twiddled her fingers to make the pages flip. The pages stopped moving and Prue said, "I just love this power. I miss using it…" Prue shook her head and looked at the name of the demon they were dealing with.

Piper laughed as she read the name of the demon. "We're dealing with a _female _upper-level demon? With the name of Victoria? How pitiful is this demon anyway?" She asked as the giggles subsided. Paige smoothed out the page in the book and shook her hand.

"Not as pitiful as you think, Piper," she said with worry apparent in her voice. "Apparently, she can make most, if not all, male demons be her minions, if you know what I mean. She is the most powerful female demon out there," Paige continued reading parts of the passage written about Victoria. She skimmed the page with her fingers as well as her eyes until she got to what they needed to vanquish her with. "Wow…" Paige breathed. All of her sisters looked at where she was pointing to. The passage read:

_**The only way to vanquish Victoria is with the 'Power of Four' sisters. The following, simple spell will easily vanquish her. If future Warren witches come across her and you do not have sisters which add up to four, the spell on the following page will stun her for a few hundred years.**_

"So we can vanquish Victoria with this 'simple spell' as the book says," Prue said. Prue read the spell and laughed. "This spell won't do a damn thing! Let me re-write it. Just give me a sec…" She telekinetically moved pen and paper to her hands and started writing. A few minutes later, Prue had a newly spell written on four separate sheets of paper and handed a sheet to each one of her sisters. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige read the spell. All of them nodded at the work that their sister had just done.

Piper looked up from the piece of paper smiled. "Great first spell back, Prue. I would never have written this so quickly," she said as she folded it up into fourths and placed it in one of her back pockets for future use. Prue looked at her skeptically.

"I've been watching you from time to time, Piper," Prue said. "I know you could've done this- writing a new spell up- if I wasn't here. Piper, you've written hundreds of spells without me here." Prue closed the book and started to walk out of the attic. She stopped when she realized that her sisters weren't following her. She turned around and looked at them. "What's with the hold-up ladies?" They didn't answer her. Something appeared behind Prue as she turned around face her sisters. Piper and Phoebe had their jaws dropped open and Paige just looked utterly confused. "What's with you guys? Why are you acting so weirdly?"

"It's probably because of me," a voice said from behind Prue.


	8. Andy's Surprise

**Sorry that this update took so long. Here's my update:**

Prue was stunned. "Andy? What are you doing here?" She looked at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Is she okay?" Andy shifted Shannen a little bit and nodded.

"Yes, she's okay," Andy replied. He looked down at the floor. "Prue, something's gone wrong." He looked back up. Andy smiled faintly at Piper and Phoebe. "Hey Piper, Phoebe, how's it going?" He turned his attention toward his wife again. "Prue, our reality is being destroyed by demons. I don't know how they got there, but they're there. There were a lot of male demons actually." He looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Come to think of it… there were no female demons there." Andy looked at the sisters as he once again shifted his daughter in his arms. "Any ideas?"

"Actually yes, Andy, we do have someone in mind," Prue said, motioning for Andy to place their daughter on the couch as she led him to the book. "Her name is Victoria-"

"No offense, Andy is it, but why do you want to know? Are you a witch or something?" Paige questioned. She folded her arms across her chest looking at Andy expectantly. Andy sighed.

"Look, whoever you are, even though I am a mortal, I help the sisters out," Andy explained. He looked over at Piper and Phoebe. "Something Darryl continued after I died." Andy's focus turned back to Paige as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Something wrong with that?"

"No," Paige replied closing her mouth slightly. "I just didn't know you knew Darryl. How did you anyway?" Paige cocked her head waiting for a reply. She was interrupted by her oldest sister.

"Listen Paige," Prue put her hand on her little sister's shoulder. "We can explain our relationship later. Right now, we need to focus on this demon." She turned so she could include everyone in the current conversation. "So I'm guessing, with the information that Andy just told us," she place her hands on her hips as she continued "that since Victoria's minions are destroying the reality of 'Unlived Joy', then she sent her minions to all realities."

"So, the only way to vanquish the minions is to vanquish Victoria," Phoebe picked up on Prue's cue. "I just love it when she takes charge." Phoebe smiled at Prue. The smile quickly faded as she remembered that Piper was standing right next to her. "It's not that I don't like it when you are in charge, I do Piper, but it's just that…" Phoebe stopped speaking as Piper put her hand up.

"I know what you mean, Phoebes," Piper said in an almost inaudible voice. She looked at Prue and smiled with a few tears escaping from her eyes. "I miss this too. With Prue here and all, I just don't know if I could be the oldest sister again when she leaves." Prue looked at her younger sisters with a 'come-on-we've-been-over-this-before' look on. But Andy spoke first.

"From the looks of it," he said as he sat down on one of the open chairs in the attic "it doesn't seem as if we're going to be able to leave at all." He leaned further back in the chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Paige asked. She looked at her sisters and got the answer. "I guess that's a both thing." She rolled her eyes and sighed. Paige crossed the attic and looked out of the window. She crossed her arms and sighed again. "Just the thing we need- demons screwing up our lives again." She turned her head and looked at her sisters, and, apparently, her brother-in-law. "What do we do now?"

_(In the underworld)_

"_We wait, Andres," Victoria replied. "We can't just attack the witches, although I want to." She smoothed her hair down in front of the mirror. "Besides, waiting will give us time to-"_

"_That's exactly it, my liege," he interrupted her. "It will give _them _time also to figure us out." He bowed his head as Victoria spun around to face him. "Sorry my liege, I am your advisor. I don't want to see you vanquished." He kept his down as Victoria approached._

"_If I am vanquished, Andres," Victoria angrily replied. She pulled him up by the shirt and continued, "You are going to be vanquished also." She squinted her eyes as she thought. "Or is this just a plan for you to overthrow me? Are you turning on me, Andres?" Victoria simply asked as she shoved him backwards._

"_No, my liege," Andres said, defending himself. "I am not trying to overthrow you. Victoria, we should go after them now so we can get to…" Andres thought about how he was going to put his next few words. "So we can get back to more important business." He coughed as to imply what kind of business. A mischievous look came over Victoria's face._

"_You're right Andres," she said seductively. "We should go after the witches now, so we could get to more important business," Victoria finished as she flamed out before Andres could kiss her._

"_I hate it when she does that," Andres sighed as he shimmered after her._


	9. The Final Chapter

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN ALMOST THREE YEARS TO BE POSTED. I HAVE GONE THROUGH CERTAIN HEALTH ISSUES, MY GRANDMOTHER'S DEATH, AND HAVE JUST STARTED WRITING FANFICTION AGAIN. I HOPE YOU DO ENJOY THIS!!!**

The Halliwells think that the Underworld has had a lack of communication with each other. This forces a lack of hierarchy in the Underworld. There is no common goal right now, except for hurting Good, and no one seems to know what to do. Victoria, on the other hand, found this the exact time to go after the Charmed Ones.

All of them were now in the attic. They were discussing what to do about the demon. Obviously, it worried them that there were demons in Unlived Joy. The Elders were the ones that set up that place. How would Victoria know of it? Victoria knowing about this plane forced Andy and Prue's daughter out of their home. The Elders had transported them, much in the same way as they transported Prue, to the Halliwell manor.

"How do we know that Andy and Shannen are truly who they say they are?" Paige questioned. "Along with that matter, how do we truly know the she is actually Prue?" She faced her sisters who had a look of disgrace.

"Why would you think that, Paige?" Piper yelled in frustration. "We haven't seen them in over 20 years, with the exception of Shannen, how would you know?" Piper crossed her arms with extreme anger. She definitely did not want to be dealing with her youngest sister right now. Phoebe walked over to Piper and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Piper, honey, calm down," Phoebe said quietly. That made Piper even angrier. She threw her hands down.

"Calm down, Phoebe? Paige just said, out of the blue, that those people are impersonating our sister!"

"She didn't necessarily say that they were impersonating them, just that she wasn't sure that they were them," Phoebe tried to explain. Prue walked over to her two sisters. Paige tensed up and Prue noticed.

"Listen, Paige," Prue started to say. "How would you even know that I might not be Prue? You didn't grow up with me, Piper, and Phoebe. You don't know me." Piper and Phoebe wrapped their arms around their older sister. Prue embraced them and kissed the top of each one's head. Prue looked back at Paige. "Plus, Coop said that he only felt love from me when Piper fainted."

"I'm always skeptical," Paige said. "I am overly cautious. I'm sorry if I offended you." Paige looked down at the floor.

"We appreciate your caution, Paige," Phoebe spoke up. "But sometimes you have to go with good faith." She smiled at her oldest sister. Prue reciprocated the smile. Piper was the one the let go of her older sister first.

"Listen, Paige," Piper sounded apologetic. "I am sorry that I overreacted. You just don't know what I went through when Prue died." This apology forced Paige's gaze to connect with Piper's eyes.

"But the thing is, I do know what you went through, Piper," Paige countered. "I was there when you turned into a Fury, I was there when Leo orbed us to the mausoleum, and I was there when you finally expressed your rage." She just looked back and forth from Phoebe to Prue to Piper for any response. Finally, Prue spoke up.

"Piper turned into a Fury?" Prue's eyebrows arched a little bit. She then made a little joke to lighten the mood. "Was it anything like when she turned into a Wendigo?" This forced a huge amount of laughter out of all four sisters. When Piper and Phoebe smiled a bit at Paige, Paige knew she was forgiven. To change the topic back to the present, Paige asked a very important question.

"Would you guys want me to go and ask the Elders about more information on Victoria?"

"I think that would be good," Prue nodded. Paige returned the nod and orbed out.

* * *

Paige had to blink a couple of times before she could see anything. When she spotted the two large, golden doors, she knew she was in the right place. Once she spotted an Elder, she walked straight over to him. Since he was in a conversation with a Whitelighter, she knew she could interrupt. Normally, when a Charmed One had a concern that needed the Elders' input, they were allowed to interrupt their conversation, but never when it was between Elders.

"Excuse me," Paige interjected. "Zeroun, we have a problem." Zeroun excused himself from the conversation he was having with the Whitelighter and focused on Paige.

"What is it, Paige?"

"I have a couple of concerns…" She waited for Zeroun say something, and she didn't have to wait long.

"You are worried that Prudence, Andrew, and Shannen are not who they say they are, aren't you?"

"Do you have telepathy?"

"Empathy, mostly, but I know you, Paige. You are one of the most skeptical witches I know, which makes you a very smart witch."

"Well, are they telling me the truth?"

"Yes, Paige, they are who they say they are."

"That makes me feel so much better," Paige said with a huge side of relief. She gave Zeroun a small smile.

"What's the problem, Paige?"

"Since you know of Andy and Shannen being here, do you know what demon is behind the attack in Unlived Joy?"

"No, but I am assuming you have the name of the demon, and I could tell you the rest."

"Well, _her_ name is Victoria, and we know that to vanquish her minions, we have to vanquish her. But, do we need to know anything else?"

"What I do know beyond your knowledge of Victoria is that the spell in your Book of Shadows will not harm her."

"Prue re-wrote the spell, Zeroun."

"Excellent. Along with the spell, you need to make a potion. Ask your sister, Prue, to just think of what ingredients will go along with the spell to amplify it to make sure Victoria and her minions are gone."

"Thank you, Zeroun," Paige said as she orbed out. Zeroun nodded and he turned back to the other Whitelighter.

"Did I need to tell her anything else?"

"No, Zeroun," the Whitelighter responded. "My mom will figure out what the potion needs." The Whitelighter sighed and look straight into Zeroun. "Hopefully, they will use the entire family's magic to help get rid of Victoria before it is too late. I don't want to witness my aunt's death again." The Whitelighter stuck out their hand for Zeroun to shake.

"Hopefully your future is much better when you return. It seems like to fix major events in your family's life, one of you has to time travel."

"But you wouldn't think it would be me, huh?"

"No, Shannen, I didn't think it would be you." And with that, Shannen orbed back to her time.

* * *

"Are you sure that's what he said?" Phoebe asked Paige after she explained Zeroun's instructions. "You mean, he never told you what to actually put in the potion?" Her eyes were expanded as far as they could. Usually, the Elders told them what to put in potions, but to tell them to go with their instincts on the ingredients? Highly unusual for the Elders. Although, the Elders could be unusual at times. The whole family was summoned up to the attic to hear what the Elders had told Paige.

"Maybe this is another test?" Prue said. This forced Leo to turn to her.

"Don't you say that, Prue," Leo said. "The last time you started with that idea, you died." This confused almost everyone in the room.

"I don't remember her saying that," Phoebe spoke up.

"It was before time was reversed, Phoebe," Leo explained not just to her, but to everyone in the attic. Piper rolled her eyes, because she didn't remember that time was reversed. She was still kind of having trouble with the idea that time was reversed, which ultimately lead to her sister's death, but when she spotted her children, Piper smiled. _If time wasn't reversed _Piper thought, _they wouldn't be here. All of us probably wouldn't be here. Like mom said, "When one door closes, another one opens."_

"So, Aunt Prue," Wyatt said, trying to get things back on track. "Have you thought of anything that might go along with the new spell you wrote?" Unfortunately, Prue shook her head. When she looked over to her daughter who was still sleeping on the couch, ingredients just started flowing through her mind.

"Is there a pen and paper anywhere?" Prue asked to no one in particular.

"Pen," Charlotte said out-loud with her hand outstretched.

"Paper," Cassandra said with her hand outstretched. Their brother, Henry Jr., rolled his eyes because he thought his sisters were annoying that way. Everyone else chuckled when the twins looked at each other and winked. See, whenever something came in twos, Charlotte and Cassandra had to participate in it. They handed each of their respective items to their aunt so she could write whatever she wanted to write down.

* * *

Currently, children were getting the ingredients to the potion that Prue had written down. The children were the ones going up and down the stairs since they were younger and apparently, 'more in shape'. Shannen had recently woken up and was scared of the location she was at.

"Dad!" Shannen started to scream. "Where are you?" At the sound of Shannen's voice, Andy ran into the attic. He had momentarily gone to the bathroom and was on his way back.

"Shannen," Andy said soothingly. He sat down next to her, and she immediately moved as close as she could to her father.

"Where are we? Who are all of these people?" Shannen was a little flustered with the new surroundings.

"Honey, your mom is going to have to explain that," Andy responded. He pointed over to where Prue was standing. She was engrossed in making the potion with her sisters. A confused look came over her face.

"Who are those women with mom?" All of a sudden, nine kids walked into the attic discussing magic.

"Well, thyme is very important with curses, banishments, and spells along the like," Melinda said as she walked into the attic. Apparently, she was bringing in the thyme for the potion.

"True, but don't poplar seeds enhance the power of thyme?" Young Prue said.

"Ah, the cousin is wise, my dear sister," Wyatt responded. Chris rolled his eyes at his older brother, and lightly swatted him on the shoulder. Wyatt then mouthed 'what' to his brother. This just made Chris shake his head.

"But Wyatt," Patty countered on her cousin's behalf. "Mel is much better at spell casting and potion making."

"She's right," Henry Jr. agreed. His sisters nodded in agreement.

"Why are you guys so competitive?" Penny asked her sisters and her cousins.

"'Cause we're Halliwells," everyone responded in unison. Laughter escaped everyone's mouth as they walked over to their mothers. They handed all of the ingredients they were carrying to adult Prue.

"So, Aunt Prue," Chris started to ask. "When do you think the potion will be ready?" When Prue turned her head to answer Chris, she spotted her daughter looking bewildered.

"After I talk to my daughter," Prue said. She immediately walked over to Shannen and Andy. Before she sat down, she turned to her sisters. "Make sure you create the potion just like I wrote it down. Pheebes, you are the potion master, you be in charge."

"Potion? What are you talking about, mom?" Shannen said. She grabbed onto her dad's hand in slight fear. Prue sat down on the other side of Shannen.

"Shannen, honey," Prue said as she brushed the fly-aways behind her daughter's ears. "You have nothing to be afraid of."

"But why were you talking about potions?"

"Because that is what our family was doing-"

"Prue, are you sure she is ready to hear about this?" Andy interjected.

"It's necessary, Andy," Prue said as she turned back to Shannen. Before she could finish her explanation, Shannen spoke up.

"Our family? I thought it was only the three of us."

"Where we are, it is just the three of us," Andy said.

"I never told you about my sisters because I wasn't allowed to see them myself," Prue explained further.

"Why weren't you allowed to see them?" Shannen was extremely curious, and she had the right to be.

"Because we got into a," Prue had to think how to explain it in more understandable way for her daughter. "A huge battle. This separated us for over 20 years."

"20 years with no communication?" Shannen was surprised. Since she saw the pained look on her mom's face, Shannen relaxed enough to let go of her father's hand.

"Yeah, but it was a necessary process for all of us to go through," Prue explained. "It was hard, until we were forced, well, were allowed, to come back by those that had something to do with us being split apart."

"Are those that split you apart bad people?"

"They aren't bad, Shannen," Andy actually started to explain so Prue could take a slight breather. "Most of the time they have good intentions. We might not agree with it all the time, but they do make important decisions that we should follow."

"I didn't know that you thought about them that way," Prue said with a slight smile.

"Well, it's true," Andy responded.

"So, they are, like, elders in a well-knit community?" Shannen tried to deduce from her parents' conversation and explanation.

"That's what they are known as," Prue said. "The Elders."

"The Elders?" Shannen questioned, which her mom nodded to. "The title makes it seem like they have powers or something…" Shannen trailed off when her parents looked at each other when she said 'powers'. She looked back and forth between them before saying choppily, "They have powers?"

"Yeah, they do," Andy said. This made anger flash across Shannen's face.

"So these 'Elders' that have powers separated you two, that don't have powers, from the rest of the family for twenty years?" Shannen stood up in extreme frustration. She breathed really hard through her teeth before looking at her parents. Her mom was looking down at her hands while her dad had an 'uh-oh' look on his face. "You two _have _powers?"

"I don't," Andy said. "Those that don't have powers are referred to as mortals."

"So does that make me a mortal?" Shannen asked.

"You seem to be taking all of this in really well, sweetie," Prue said. Normally, when she has told people about magic, they freak out and run away.

"Well, I have always had an interest in the subject," Shannen explained. "It is actually kinda cool that you have powers, mom."

"You know that question you asked?" Prue hesitantly asked.

"Which one, mom?"

"The one where you asked if you were a mortal?"

"You mean, I'm not? That I'm that I have powers? What does that make me, a witch?"

"Yep," Prue said while she stood up. "Which reminds me, I have to help the rest of the family with a potion we were making before you woke up…" She walked over to her sisters and helped to finish the potion. Shannen turned back to her dad.

"So, what are my powers then, dad?"

"Well, we don't know, sweetie."

"Why?"

"Because we bound them when you were born."

"Bound?"

"Make them unusable…"

"So you took _my _powers away from me when I didn't even know about them?"

"Bounding doesn't mean 'to take away', it means 'to disable'."

"Is it reversible?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, dad?"

"Well what?"

"Reverse it!"

"I can't, I don't have powers," Andy explained. "Your mom, your aunts, your cousins, and one of your uncles does."

"My uncle?"

"Let your magical side of the family explain it," Andy said as he stood up. He gave his daughter a hug before he finished speaking. "I don't know everything." He looked at his wife's side of the family standing around the bowl containing very powerful ingredients. "I am going to go watch a football game with your uncles who don't have any powers. I'll be downstairs if you need me." He hugged her again and went downstairs.

Shannen walked over to, what her dad had told her, was her family. They all stopped what they were doing when she got to the group.

"Can you reverse it, mom?" Shannen asked with great hope. Her mom looked really confused.

"Reverse what?" Prue asked her daughter. Since Phoebe had empathy, she knew what Shannen was asking. Phoebe walked over to her sister and whispered into her ear. Prue nodded, turned towards her daughter, and started chanting

_Powers of the Witches Rise_

_Course Unseen across the Skies_

_Return her powers_

_In now and future hours._

Little swirls of white light entered Shannen. She sort of stood up straighter. "How can I help?"

* * *

All of the magical family members formed a circle in the middle of the attic. Phoebe had a premonition that Victoria was going to be attacking them any moment. Everyone had a vial filled with the potion so they could all participate in the big vanquish. Paige, Phoebe, adult Prue, and Piper were standing in that order while their children completed the circle.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, they saw demons shimmer into their circle.

"It's not her!" Chris shouted. A demon threw an energy ball at him, and Chris telekinetically flung it right back at him, vanquishing him on the spot. Once the first energy ball was fired, they kept coming in rapid succession from different demons. Every time a demon was vanquished by their energy ball, another one showed up.

"I thought you said only Victoria was going to show up, Phoebe!" Piper shouted over the noise.

"That's what my entire premonition showed me! It's not like it's on tape, I can't exactly rewind it!"

"I seem to remember you saying that before, Pheebes!" Prue shouted.

"Ha, ha, very funny!" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Gosh, this is annoying!" Paige said as they kept vanquishing the ever increasing number of demons. All of a sudden, they stopped throwing energy balls. This confused the Halliwells greatly. Demons just don't stop throwing energy balls at good witches for no reason. But, there was a reason. A flame appeared within the circle that the demons made. After the flame disappeared, it revealed Victoria.

"See, Piper!" Phoebe said, pointing at Victoria. "My premonition was right!"

"This is not the time for joking, Phoebe," Piper responded.

"But it was, Piper!" Phoebe said. They both gave slight smiles as they turned back to the problem at hand.

"So," Victoria's venomous voice echoed throughout the attic. "They brought you back from the dead, right Prue?" She sauntered out of the circle of demons and towards Prue.

"My mom is not dead!" Shannen shouted. Every head turned towards her. Victoria motioned for demons to split to see directly towards Shannen.

"You're her daughter?" Victoria grumbled. She turned to face Prue again. "I didn't know corpses could conceive. Well, this will put you back into being a corpse." Victoria lifted her hand which had a fireball spinning in it. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige thought that she was going to throw it at Prue, so they stood in front of her. Victoria laughed, turned swiftly around, and threw it at Shannen.

"Noooooo!!!!!!!" Prue shouted. Before anyone could do anything, Victoria turned around laughing and wiping her hands.

"Now for-" Victoria was interrupted when she heard her own fireball hit the wall. She turned one hundred and eighty degrees to find a scorch mark on the wall. Everyone was surprised.

"Shannen, where are you?" Prue shouted. She felt a tap on her calf and looked down. Shannen was crouched behind her with a finger up to her lips to keep her quiet. Prue saw that Shannen mouthed 'I-have-a-plan'. Prue looked back up to stare at Victoria. "What did you do to my daughter?" Prue said. Victoria turned her head to look at Prue.

"She should be dead right now," Victoria said. When she turned to look back at the scorch mark, Victoria expected to be looking at the wall, but was looking right into the face of Shannen.

"Miss me?" Shannen said as she threw her vial at Victoria. It broke, making the bottom of Victoria's outfit start to smoke. Shannen held out her hands and yelled, "Vials!" At that moment, all the vials in the Halliwells' hands were engulfed in bright blue and white lights. Those blue and white lights traveled to Shannen's hands, but before they revealed the vials, Shannen threw the lights at Victoria. The moment that the lights hit Victoria, Victoria started screaming in pain. Shannen looked at her mother and nodded. Piper, Phoebe, Prue, and Paige started chanting.

_When in the circle that is home,_

_Safety's gone and evil roams._

_We call upon the witches powers,_

_To help us now and in future hours._

_Cleanse our world of Victoria,_

_So we may live in Euphoria._

After the four sisters finished chanting, Victoria emitted a piercing cry as a huge fire engulfed her. When the fire disappeared, the other demons were vanquished as well. There was no residue of any demon. If there wasn't a scorch mark on the wall, no one would've ever known that any demons had been in the house that day. Everyone started to smile until they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They were prepared for more battles, but Andy burst through the door with Leo and Henry in tow.

"Is everything okay?" He said breathlessly. "I thought I heard you yelling, Prue."

"You did," Wyatt said.

"But nothing happened," Henry Jr. continued without his permission. Wyatt glared at his younger cousin.

"Well, that's not entirely true," Melinda interjected.

"Melinda's right," Penny said.

"We were fighting-" Chris started to explain, but was interrupted by Patty.

"You weren't doing anything," Patty said with a little attitude.

"She's right, you know," young Prue supported her younger sister's accusation.

"Shannen did almost everything," Cassandra went further into an explanation supporting Patty.

"Except for chanting the spell that Aunt Prue wrote," Charlotte finished Cassandra's sentence. They looked at each other and smiled. Everyone else sighed with a smile on their faces.

"So everything is okay?" Leo asked. "The demon is gone?"

"That's what it looks like to me," Henry Sr. said as he shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to his wife, and hugged her. "I'm glad everything went well." Paige looked into his eyes.

"Almost everything," Paige said with a hint of sadness.

"What's wrong, Paige?" Phoebe asked with concern.

"I thought you were an empath," Coop stated as he walked over to his own wife. Phoebe looked at him.

"Piper and Paige drank potions that allowed them to block their feelings from being read by me a long time ago."

"Why's that?"

"Cause it was really annoying to have someone tell you that you were annoyed with something before you even told them which made you even more annoyed," Piper ranted. People looked at her with immense surprise. "Well, it was." Paige nodded in agreement with Piper.

"So, why are you sad, Paige?" Phoebe asked again.

"I think I know why," Prue responded.

* * *

The thing that was bothering the Halliwell family the most at this point was that they knew they couldn't be the Power of Three with four sisters. This meant that something drastic had to happen. Everyone was sitting on different couches in the parlor thinking of what they could do to keep Shannen, Prue, and Andy in their world. During their time of thinking, an Elder orbed into the room.

"You know, I might be able to help," the Elder, who turned out to be Zeroun. The Halliwells didn't move one inch. They just looked at him.

"I didn't know Elders were up this late," Andy said. He looked at his watch which said it was 11:45 p.m.

"There is really no time, no clock, where Elders are," Leo was explaining. Since he used to be an Elder, along with his stint as a Whitelighter for over 60 years, he was quite knowledgeable on the subject. Andy nodded at Leo and looked back at the Elder.

"What can we do, Zeroun?" Paige asked.

"Well, all four of you have children, do you not?" Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige nodded. "And they all have powers, correct?" The four sisters were looking at each other. They were extremely confused by all of his questions. When Zeroun noticed Shannen's head lift off of her hands that she was resting on suddenly, he nodded at her and orbed out.

"Wait a minute!" Coop shouted.

"You didn't tell us what to do!" Wyatt reasoned.

"Because we already know what to do," Shannen said as she got off of the floor. She placed her hands, palms up, and spoke out loud, "Book of Shadows." It appeared after blue and white lights disappeared from her hands.

"Hold on a second," Prue said as she got off of the floor. Everyone else followed suit. "Since when do you have Whitelighter powers?" Shannen shrugged her shoulders. The only one who didn't get off of where he was sitting was Andy. All of their eyes turned towards him. He was looking fairly guilty at that moment.

"You're a Whitelighter?" Melinda asked.

"Since when?" Prue sounded more angry than necessary.

"Since he died," Leo answered. Leo answering that question surprised everyone. "I sorta recommended him to the Elders after he died." He shrugged his shoulders. Piper walked over to her husband and placed a hand on his chest. Leo wrapped his right arm around her.

"That was very nice of you," Piper said as Leo kissed her head.

"So, what are we supposed to do, Shannen?" Melinda said not wanting to see her parents making out. All Shannen did was look at her three cousins, Prue, Patty, and Penny, which explained everything to everyone.

"My daughters are going to be the new Charmed Ones," Phoebe said somewhat exacerbated. Shannen handed the Book over to her aunt.

"Does this mean that we are staying here?" Andy asked.

"That's if you want to…" Paige said with a huge grin on.

"Of course we're going to stay!" Prue said as she bounded over to her youngest sister. She enveloped Paige into a huge hug.

So, what does the Halliwell family do after Prue, Patty, and Penny become the new Charmed Ones?


End file.
